Be My Valentine
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Dear Mitchie.... things can work out, right? Mitchie Alex Demi Selena Demena - Lovez -


** So I know this one-shot is like a week late but I was on vacation so I decided that I needed to stop neglecting my stories and give you guys something. Anyway enjoy and I'm sorry for the wait. The basis for the idea came from Guardian_13. He asked for an anonymous letter so I kind of broaden the story out. And most of this was written six days ago, I fail, I know.**

_Dear Mitchie. Dear girl with beautiful brown hair. Dear girl with a breath taking smile. Dear_…I stare at the paper before me and it's always the same. Its always me writing Dear and then erasing what comes after it. Right now my paper looks like crap from all the eraser marks. Why can't I just sit down and write one decent letter without erasing. Oh yeah, that's right. When I think about Mitchie for more then a few seconds my body starts to heat up and my fingers tingle. Then of course my hand starts to shake and my mind goes blank and the words just never seem to come onto the page. Tomorrow is Valentine's day, and I want to take her out on a date, but the thing is, what if she says no? I can't handle rejection right now.

But then again there's no harm is asking or flirting right? I haven't had a class with her since last year chemistry, and there was a lot of chemistry there. But this year after being lab partners I guess she's forgotten about me, and well I…I didn't forget about her. I'm not even sure if Mitchie likes girls, she's never said anything about it but I mean like I said before, there's no harm in asking right? So I'm laying on my stomach in the middle of my bed against my black sheets, writing the same lines over and over. I guess I should be painting my room like I promised my Dad I would but then again I really don't feel like it. Its my weekend to visit my mom and my brothers, which right now is ruining any chances on a date with Mitchie. I'd rather risk being grounded then losing against love any day.

"Alex, come on its time for school," my dad is yelling from down the hall in our one story house. It's a simple house I guess with three rooms, a nice sized kitchen, and everything else that a house has. When my parents divorced three years ago I chose to live with my dad. I'm a daddy's girl I guess but then again he accepts me for who I am, and my mom? Well she thinks me being the way I am is a phase and she wants me to grow out of it and FAST. I climb from my bed in my jeans and green top, my converse match and my hair is placed in a pony tail curled on the ends while part of my hair swoops across my left eye. It's something new, but that's because I want to slide the note I'm writing into Mitchie's locker before I panic and wimp out. I run out and hug my dad in the middle of the kitchen as he sits on a bar stool and I grab my back pack with unfinished homework by the door.

I was thinking about Mitchie so long that I forgot that I had homework. I run outside into the blazing hot sun and down a block and a half. I push open the door of my mom's house and spot Max and Justin leaving out.

"Give me a sec guys," I call out to them. Both dressed in their school uniforms of dark blue slacks and a vest with a white shirt underneath. Max refused for a long time to go to Brent Prepatory but of course my mom forced him. And I refused to go because my dad told me I could stay at Waverly High which is where Mitchie is, which is also where I chose to stay.

"Hey mom," I wave at the figure leaning against the far back wall. My mom is still in her slippers and night robe and when she sees me I guess she's a little shocked. But then again I see her every morning.

"Yes Alex?" she grunts out before shuffling towards me. I guess since her and my dad fell apart she decided it'd be best to look horrible in the mornings and amazing at night.

"I have to stay out a bit late tomorrow night."

"Why?" her eyes are searching for something in me that'll make me crack.

"Because it's valentines day," I tell her as she brushed her fingers through her curly hair.

"Yes, but the last time I checked you weren't dating anyone."

"Mom, I'll be back in by ten, eleven at the latest."

"No," her voce seemed so cold.

"If I get dad to take you out will you let me stay out until then?" My question seemed to sting her in a way I didn't understand. I doubt her and my dad ever wanted to break up, but because of my dad's odd work hours and my out of control teen years a few years ago they seemed to drift apart. But now their on talking terms and I can actually say stuff about dates around the both of them.

"Your father doesn't want to go out, he's a lazy man."

"He'll take you out ma," I walk into the kitchen, a small white spotless kitchen unlike me and my dad's where the dishes are piled high and the dishwasher sits unused.

"You're not sure of that."

"I am," I can feel me ignoring her a bit as I grab an apple from the fruit basket in the middle of the glass table. "Oh I just wanted to ask you if it was okay to go on a date?"

"Is that what you're doing tomorrow?" Max and Justin are waiting for me at the door. They looked annoyed of waiting as I sigh and nod. "And this person is?"

"Mitchie Torres, and mom before you say that I can't ask her out I really like her and I just think that'll it'll be a totally getting to know each other date. And I'm not too sure if she'll accept me asking her out but I just wanted to ask you because I want to keep our relationship strong its just…"

"Alex," my mom stops me and I finally take a breath. "If I can meet the girl, Then you can take her out on a strictly getting to know each other date." My mom was staring at me blankly as I smiled and ran into her, pressing my fingers behind her back and squeezing her in a tight hug.

"Thanks mom."

"Yeah, yeah, now go to school," my mom pushed me away and I nodded before catching up with Justin and Max. As we made our way towards our separate schools I felt a gust of heat come across me. Justin and Max waved goodbye to me and went towards their private school while I watched my school from a block away. The streets were crowded with cars and the sidewalks were filled with dog walkers and students. I stayed where I was on the corner as the crossing guard signaled me to walk across but I didn't. She came back, her eyes on me as the light changed.

I heard voices from behind me but I didn't turn around. High school students of any kind annoyed me, unless I knew them I supposed. I felt something hard brush against my back before a loud crash hit the ground. I quickly turned around as more students crossed the streets. I spotted Mitchie on one knee pulling her books together. She was wearing a short red skirt with a black top and some knee boots. It was hard for me to not stare at her legs but I sat against the pavement and began helping her. My mind was racing and yet no thoughts came to me.

"I'm so sorry, I was trying to catch up on this stupid homework assignment and…I'm sorry," she was pushing her books back into her arm as I held onto one and her eyes came up to mine. We were staring at each other for a few seconds but it felt like forever. I was truly getting lost in her eyes. I extended my hand out to her and she took it as I helped her stand. The crossing guard came back towards us.

"Anytime now," she told me as the light changed again. Mitchie moved her hand.

"This is yours," I handed her the book as she happily took it in her arms.

"Thank you, and once again I'm sorry."

"Its okay, I liked being bumped into." _Wait, was that a stupid thing to say? What if she thinks I'm hitting on her? Wait I am aren't I?_ She giggled and I smiled dumbly before looking away.

"Hey I had class with you before right?" Mitchie seemed to really want an answer as we walked across the pavement towards the school.

"Um yeah, I think we had chemistry together last year." _Ha think, I know we had chemistry._

"Oh right, Alex." She didn't take long to say my name.

"And you're Mitchie right?" I ask as she nods.

"I'm surprised you remembered."

"Well you are popular in the school," I'm trying to stay away from the obvious but its always hitting me in the face.

"Yeah I guess." I didn't notice how we were walking almost shoulder to shoulder towards the school. "I just want to be known as Mitchie sometimes though."

"Well you are JUST Mitchie to me, in whatever good way that can be taken," I wasn't even making sense to myself anymore.

"Thanks. I just hate to think some people want to talk to me because I'm the cheer captain, or because I'm the school's lead singer in contests and stuff like that."

"You're a plain Jane to me." I was sounding stupider by the minute. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as Mitchie and I made it into Waverly High's gate.

"So do we have classes together this year?" Mitchie was genuinely curious.

"No, I wish. I mean I would know if we had class together." Great, one more word and she'd be onto me, in every non physical way.

"Yeah I think I'd remember you," she tilted her head to get a better view of me before we stopped in the middle of the parking lot. "I have to go but its nice of you to walk with me and like, not be mad."

"Its no problem, its who I am," I tell the girl before she giggles and waves. She moves away from me, and soon after I miss the comfort of her presence. I stare at those staring at me before I press on toward the school. I spot Mitchie turning back to smile at me before she makes it into the building. I smile thinking about her smiling at me. Now I know I must write the letter. In the first few classes of the day I was lost on words for the letter, but around the last few classes I wrote what I felt. After the last bell of the day I made it into the hall and towards my locker. It sat three doors from Mitchie's and I stood at mine staring at hers. I decorated the letter I had in red and pink hearts before sticking it in an envelope of the same design.

"Hey Alex," I feel my heart stop when I hear the girls voice. I face her before pushing my letter in my locker.

"Um-Hi," I stare at her. She's in her dark blue and yellow cheerleading outfit with her hair in a bun with a few curly ends falling into her face.

"Are you coming to the game today?"

"No," I felt a bit sick as she smiled at me. I was getting nervous and fast.

"Oh come on, I bet we'll win if you come," I was staring at her as she looked over my shoulder. I stepped into the cool metal of my locker to see who her eyes were focusing on. A few other cheerleaders in the squad was waving to her.

"I can't, my mom would freak out." I feel her fingers brush against mine before she holds my hand.

"Please it'll be fun, plus if I knock into anyone and fall I know they'll only be one person to help me." I can't breath as she's holding my hand. I roll my eyes towards the girls before doing the same towards Mitchie.

"But I really can't," It felt like I was pleading with the girl. Her hand dropped from mine as she shrugged.

"Okay, well I'll see you later," as I watched her move down the hall and her skirt shift across her legs I kicked my locker.

"I'll come," I yelled down the hall as the girl stopped by her friends and smiled before giving a thumbs up.

"I'll see you there," she calls back before leaving around the corner. I grab the once clean and straight letter and try to make it perfect again. Then just like I planned in my head, I locked my locker and slid the note into Mitchie's without being caught by anyone. I did actually make it to the game. I was in the nose bleeds on the benches since I was late scrounging up three dollars for some candy. After every cheer I felt Mitchie searching for something with her eyes, or someone I guess. We didn't win a game in a few days. We lost against three schools since Monday and now we're at the last game for a while. Everyone is cheering and screaming and I'm just staring at Mitchie.

With every jump, twist, or turn she made my heart beat faster, but then again it does that even if someone mentions her name.

"Hi," a girl next to me nudges my shoulder.

"Hi," I countered.

"So I saw you with Mitchie Torres earlier."

"Yeah," I nod not knowing why the entire conversation started.

"Well she seems to be looking for you," the girl points towards Mitchie moving around on the side of the bleachers and my heart stops. I watch as her eyes scan the faces of those around her before she moves around. Our school tried to do everything professionally, so we were at half time as the cheerleaders and basketball players gave away t-shirts of a dark blue. Mitchie was the only one with a gold shirt in her hand, but she was the cheer captain so it was her job. I felt her getting closer towards me and I felt like covering my face. I swallowed hard and watched her stop at the bottom of my row. Her eyes weren't on mine but she was shifting through faces and once she saw mine I felt like running out of the gym.

I didn't like the attention, but I knew people were following Mitchie's every move. She unraveled the shirt in her hand as she made it one step at a time. I looked at the basketball players giving their shirts away before Mitchie stopped at my row and her eyes made my heart skip a beat. I think I was the only one who ever freaked out about Mitchie giving them a gold shirt but as she handed it to me I felt her fingers brush across mine. It was a weird kind of spark thing that happened and Mitchie's eyes stayed on mine as I slid my hand away. She moved back and went towards the court as I covered my face. Eyes were on me this morning and their on me now.

"Oh my god. Two for one." The girl next to me said.

"What?" I asked her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Its just Mitchie doesn't normally hang out with a lot of people you know, and well you look new. So congrats, so many people want to be in her friend circle."

"Well I don't," I replied.

"You don't have a choice." I focused on the girl for a bit before standing up and moving down the bleachers. The eyes that were on me before, now doubled as I left the gym. A ball went into the hoop and people cheered and as the cheerleaders did their dance I pushed open the gym door only to hear shoes creaking form behind me. I move down the hall as I hear Mitchie's voice.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to head home," I don't face the girl as I continue to walk.

"Oh, but can't you stay a little bit longer please?"

"No," I didn't want any more eyes on me and now that she followed me out of the gym in a middle of a cheer I was screwed if I went back in there.

"We usually take pictures of the golden shirt winner for the yearbook."

"Then you shouldn't of gave the shirt to me," I moved across the hall and I thought the girl had stopped following me but I felt her push her fingers between mine. I would kiss her right now if she was my girlfriend. A quiet hall, a empty hall, and a loud basketball game. I faced the girl as she moved back.

"I'm sorry. I just thought I'd pay you back for not getting mad earlier."

"I told you it was nothing."

"Yeah I know but.."

"I really have to go," I never thought about cutting the girl off from talking, EVER.

"Please come back, or at least let me take your picture."

"I'm not going back in the gym."

"You don't have to, come on," she placed her hand between mine and we walked towards her locker. I was fine until we stopped and she was putting her combination in.

"I really have to go."

"Oh this will only take a sec." As she opened her locker, cards, notes and letters fell out left and right. "Oh great," Mitchie rolled her eyes and sat against the floor as I did the same thing. We scooped up card after card before I looked up at her. She seemed so kissable. I wondered how her lips would feel against mine. I also thought about just pushing her down since we were close against the floor already and kissing her hard, but I couldn't. I wouldn't, not to her, not unless she wanted me to. I handed her my half as she stood and grabbed her camera.

"Can you hold these," she handed me the cards and I searched for mine with my eyes but I didn't see it. The ones in my hand were all basically solid red, all white, or solid pink. "This one's cute," Mitchie reached for something in her locker and my heart stopped. I caught my breath as her eyes came to mine. She smiled before giving me the card and taking the rest. Now my letter was the only one in my hand. Mitchie closed her locker and I thought about shoving the letter somewhere or just tearing it up completely. Mitchie reached for the card and I let her take it before she rose her camera. I held up my shirt as she instructed and took the picture before I gave her the shirt.

"I really don't want it." I moved towards my locker and opened it, pulling out my backpack before Mitchie moved me back. Her eyes were on mine, I thought about kissing her then too, but I didn't. She placed the shirt in my locker.

"Its yours rather you like it or not," Mitchie waved goodbye to me and left towards the gym as I pressed my back against my locker. I felt sick. I made it home faster then I thought and went to my room. Well, the room I had at my mom's house at least. It was small, plain, and white. I sat against the bed thinking about Mitchie. She spoke to me more today then she had in the past few months. But then again when we were in chemistry things happened like this.

"Alex dinner," my mom peeked into my room as I nodded. She didn't get upset with me coming in around six. I barley ate the spaghetti and chicken in front of me. And I couldn't sleep for most of the night. I watched the moonlight play across my walls before I drifted into my own little world.

The next day I was dressed in no time considering I was up since five a.m. I wore a red shirt with a black vest and some black jeans and boots. I wasn't a person to celebrate Valentine's day. I never was. I left home early with a small box in my arms. My best friend Harper, who I barley get to see anymore since two years ago we stopped having classes together, was going to deliver my box for me. I gave it to her at her house and spoke to my dad about taking my mom out before I went to school. I was nervous once I hit the school gate. I saw people pointing at me and talking. I'd usually say something but I wasn't feeling in a battle kind of mood. The school halls were decorated with hearts of pink and red everywhere. Pictures hung here and there with different designs and people passing cards around from one to another.

"Alex, I gave her the box," I focused on Harper.

"Already? You were supposed to wait until after lunch."

"Sorry," Harper smiled and moved away and went down the hall as I quickly opened my locker. For the first time in a few years tons of cards fell against the floor while others, still plenty, sat in place. I quickly scooped them into a pile before looking around. Someone had to be playing a joke and I wasn't going to fall for it. Some of the names seemed familiar, actually they all were kids around the school. I heard someone call out to Mitchie, and she's the only one who can have heads turn. She was passing out cards and candy like all the cheerleaders as I pushed the other cards from my locker onto the floor before getting my books. I looked around for a garbage can but only saw one in a classroom so I ran to get it before I saw Mitchie at my locker. Her friends were next to her. I slowly pulled the can with me before ignoring the girl and shoving the cards into the bin.

"You don't celebrate Valentine's day?" Mitchie asked as I took in her appearance. She stood in a pink dress with black knee high heels. Her hair was down and curled at the edges bringing a gentle look to her face.

"Go ahead guys," Mitchie waved her friends away as they made their rounds and she bent down to help me.

"You don't have to help," I tell her as she nods.

"I know. But I want to," after each card was tossed away Mitchie and I stood before she dug into her basket.

"Well I'm hoping you'd keep this." She dug into the brown wicker and felt around before smiling and pulling out a teddy bear holding a rose with a card. "Happy valentine's day." I focused on the bear before grabbing it. I didn't think much of it, a lot of cheerleaders gave these bears away.

"Um, thanks."

"Guess I'll see you later," she waved goodbye before I placed the bear in my locker and returned the trash can. She didn't say anything about my letter so I felt like I was in home free. As the end of the school day was approaching I was feeling less and less down that I didn't take the chances I had at kissing Mitchie. As some students went to the dance I was thinking about my letter.

_ Dear Mitchie, I know that you might think this is weird through a letter but…I want you to know that its hard not to smile around you. Its hard not to want to be next to you, to touch you, to feel you. If this letter is scaring you I'm sorry, its not meant to. How can you make a day better just by a smile? I guess you have a gift. I want you to be my valentine, but I'm scared to say that, so I won't. I'll just tell you that there is someone out there who has a heart that beats in joy around you. Love your secret admirer._

I guess I left the note broad enough. I watch as things are exchanged before I move towards my last class. Its boring of course, nothing is new and everything is a review. Once class is over students rush to the dance as I make it to my locker. I move things around and place my backpack into the steal door frame before pulling the card from the bear's hands. I felt fingers on my shoulder so I turned around to spot Mitchie.

"Are you going to the dance?"

"No, I think I'll be going home." I watched as she nodded. She was fidgeting with something so I looked down to spot the box I told Harper to give to her. It was a red box with pink hearts, big enough to stuff candy and a necklace into. My heart began pounding, what if she knew I gave her that?

"So you don't do anything on Valentine's Day?"

"No," I placed everything in my locker. I wanted to ask her out, I did, but I couldn't. I faced her one last time before she looked away from me and nodded.

"I guess I'll see you next week then," she seemed a bit hurt. I wondered if she was expecting something from me, anything. I made my way towards the school doors and left out. I hated myself for it because what if Mitchie wanted me to ask her out? Okay yeah wishful thinking but it could happen. I mean she seemed so happy to see me this morning and what was yesterday about? As I made it towards the crossing guard, who I saw from a block away the lady faced me.

"Heading home?" She asked as I nodded. Cars were passing by and I took in a deep breath. "No date?"

"Um, no. Do you have a date?"

"Inappropriate," she laughed as I rolled my eyes. As the light changed we walked next to each other towards the other sidewalk.

"What about that girl from yesterday? She seems to like you."

"What girl?" I knew I was acting dumb.

"The girl you walked to school with."

"How do you know if she likes me?"

"Because I can tell, especially by the smile you had on your face."

"I didn't smile."

"Oh baby you were smiling. You couldn't see it but it was there."

"Well I didn't ask her out so, I'll just be going home." We reached the other side and I moved away.

"Maybe she's waiting for you to ask her out."

"I doubt it, she can have anyone in the school she wants, why would she want me?"

"Well, why would she?" I knew she was asking me the same question as I sighed. I was moving towards my house, either my mom's or dad's I hadn't made up my mind but I was staring to feel horrible with each step. I finally stopped and refaced the crossing guard who was leaning against a pole. I knew Mitchie was going to the school dance, but I wasn't planning on going there, EVER. I pressed my fingers against my head before moving back towards the direction I came from. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears. I began humming as I tried drowning out my heart as I came back across the crossing guard.

"So have you changed your mind?" the woman was smiling.

"Yeah, its either now or never, and I'm gonna' puke," she happily walked me back across the street as I paced myself back to the building. The parking lot was half empty and no one was really out in the parking lot. Back in the school the hall was crowded with students lining up for the dance in the gym and I was just trying to figure out how I was going to do this. I could walk in there and tell her how I felt, or I could just wave and…ugh, _what was I going to do?_ I went to the end of the line as Harper stepped up behind me with her ex-boyfriend.

"Alex? Going to a dance? Wow."

"Shut up Harper," I hit the girl on her arm as she laughed.

"So how did she take the box?"

"I didn't say it was from me."

"I wouldn't of gave it to her if I hadn't known that, I would of put your name on it."

"Well I'm glad you didn't." As I inched closer to the door I could see that the gym was dim. Red and pink heart lights streamed the walls as white hearts were scattered across the floor in some type of glitter. There were a few tables against the wall with drinks and thing and students crowded the gym so I couldn't see much else. I could hear Harper talking to me but as I made it into the gym I couldn't focus.

"Good luck, on whatever you're doing," Harper told me before she yanked her ex's arm. I watched as some kids went to the dance floor. I moved away from the door and pressed myself against one of the walls as my eyes scanned the room. I couldn't see Mitchie anywhere. I noticed the basketball team coming in before the doors to the room was shut. I spotted a few cheerleaders in their outfits while others were dressed in valentine themed ones. I didn't spot Mitchie until one girl made a horrible laugh that sounded like a hyena or something. And no that girl was not Mitchie but a friend of hers that was giggling with a few of her friends against a back wall. I moved past a few students too scared to dance or who was munching on whatever they could put their hands on. I moved behind some large boy who was in his football uniform.

"HEY TOMMY!" the boy yelled before making a loud noise. I took a deep breath before moving the last few inches towards Mitchie. She didn't turn around to see me but she continued to talk with her friends. None of them noticed me either, which made me reaching for the girl much easier. I grabbed Mitchie's hand which she'd usually pull away from someone but she looked over her shoulder and spotted me. A smile crept over her face before she stumbled backwards towards me and the big football boy moved closer towards her friends trying out new pick up lines I guess.

"I came to the dance," I said once I let the girl face me.

"I can see that." She was still smiling before I searched her face. I didn't know what else to say and I didn't want to freak the girl out.

"I only came back to ask you something.."

"Uh-huh," she was waiting for me and I hated the feeling of being put on the spot although she was the only one paying attention to me at the moment.

"This is so corny but…will…you…be my….valentine and let me take you out…on…a….date," I stopped between a few words as her smile grew.

"I don't know, can you?" She was waiting for me to say something.

"I could if you'd let me."

"I'd like that, and what took you so long?" she crossed her arms as I rolled my eyes.

"Well you could of said something."

"I've been throwing you hints for the past three months, you're just a little slow," she placed her index and middle fingers together before I stepped into her as her giggling stopped. I didn't know if I wanted to kiss her in the gym when a lot of people could see us or if I wanted to wait. I decided against it before pressing my lips against her cheek. I pulled back and her face was turning a bit red.

"Eventually I'm going to kiss you."

"And eventually, I'll let you," she reached for my hand leading me towards the gym door.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought you were taking me on a date?"

"Oh..now?"

"Yes now, I don't like dances."

"You don't?"

"No, I was just waiting for you to come to your senses." Once we made it into the hall Mitchie let my hand go. "So where are you taking me?"

"Hey you taking me from the dance was your idea."

"Yeah but you asking me out was yours."

"This is going to be one confusing relationship."

"So we're going to be in a relationship?"

"What? We could," I let out as Mitchie giggled. "But we have to do one thing first."

"Yeah?" Mitchie seemed extremely chipper.

"My mom wants to meet you."

"She knew you were going to ask me out?"

"She knew something," I giggled as Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Well then, lets go," her fingers came between mine and without me freaking out I could feel how smooth they were. They sat perfectly between mine. As we reached the school front doors I felt my heart begin to race. This couldn't be happening could it? I wasn't really going on a date with Mitchie was I? I let a smile run across my face, this was going to be the best valentines day ever.

**Okay so I lost focus at the end. And I want to update Crush before I go insane.**


End file.
